Karada ka Kokoro
by State Kunoichi
Summary: They had been going out for so long. But Sasuke is not sure if their relationship will last. NARUSASU


**WARNING: The following story contains [Hard] Yaoi, boyxboy love, Sounen-Ai, etc. and also contains the characters Naruto and Sasuke together. In this relationship, Naruto is SEME, or the one "on top". If you do not like the characters position, them being together in general, or just not like Yaoi or any of its synonyms, then please exit this page and do not leave any comments stating your dislikes.**

**This story is rated RC-17/M and is suited for mature audiences. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Feeling the soft pair of lips retract from his own, Sasuke opened his eyes to the blonde-haired boy in front of him. It wasn't their first kiss, and it was only one of many that he and Naruto had shared. The only problem was the little bit of fear inside of the pale boy that made him question what they were doing with one another.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Hn."

Would it be their last?

Slowing making his way across the balcony, Sasuke reached for the doorknob of his own apartment but not until after he looked at those cerulean eyes watching his every step. He saw the grin forming on the boy's lips before he spoke. Always his words laced with cheeriness after one of their dates.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

There was a bit of silence before Sasuke answered him.

"Hn….goodnight Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke walked through the door with a smirk on his face form the little victory he obtained from ruining the tan boy's good mood. He was very well known for doing such a thing. He leaned on the door waiting for the string of complaints to fade and the stomping outside to die down. However, he couldn't really taken in the happiness of being the victor for so long thinking, once again, it may be the last time this would happen. His lips started curling downward to the horrible thought, the thought of not being by the blonde's side much longer. Accompanied with the frown, an unwelcoming feeling began growing inside of him, right in the middle of his heart and seeping to the pit of his stomach.

"Back already, otouto?"

The raven haired boy looked up to see a man with very similar features like his but with a five year difference. Itachi, his older brother, greeted him with a coffee cup in one hand and an emotionless stare, something that he was very used to since the day the two of them decided to move away from their parents. Not that the two of them hated their father or mother, but there were such rough patches between the boys and their parents that the two of them seem to put up emotional fronts when speaking to them and eventually stuck when they talk at all. Though it wouldn't last long since they could act a little more like themselves around each other.

Responding to the man's question, Sasuke raked one of his hands through his short hair and turned his gaze to the floor below him.

"Yeah…we have school tomorrow, so we shouldn't be out so late all the time."

"But it's only nine o'clock."

That time, the only thing the younger Uchiha could do was give a small sigh. But not small enough to pass his brother's eyes. Sasuke could hear the soft footsteps on their apartment floor, knowing to well that his older brother would pry further. And sure enough, he felt the large hand on his shoulder signaling that more questions that were soon to follow.

"Is something troubling you?"

Yes.

"Hn."

"Does it have to do with Naruto-kun?"

Of course.

"Hn."

"Do you want any help?"

Like this can be fixed!

"I don't want your help, aniki."

The older man raised a delicate eyebrow.

"It's not gonna kill you to ask."

Sure, his pride would suffer for all eternity, and he would forever be admitting that he's the little brother that's always in need for Itachi's guidance. So it wouldn't kill him, but it'd definitely hurt like hell.

After the little Sasuke's in his head finished duking it out and determined the winner (Asking Nii-san), the younger Uchiha gave another sigh, the sign of his pride beginning to crumble, kept his eyes on the floor under him, before asking his question.

"What's it like…to break up with someone?"

The silence between the two obviously showed that the older boy was in shock, even if his face didn't say so. Sasuke finally looked up into Itachi's eyes, seeing concern and looking for comfort for his little brother. After a bit of time, it was the other raven's turn to let out a heavy sigh before talking.

"Are things not going well between you and Naruto-kun?"

Even without an answer, Itachi already could see in Sasuke's eyes.

"So things aren't working out?"

"It's more like we're not getting anywhere. It's so frustrating."

"And when do you plan on letting him go?"

"I'm afraid he'll do that to me."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could catch himself. But now that they were already hanging in the air, Sasuke thought he might as well finish his thought train.

"He's separating himself from me more and even when we are together, he's just keeping his distance. Don't you usually do that to the people you date before ending things?"

"Yeah, I do."

Sasuke also knew that those words were slipped out before notice, but it was better to hear the truth than a stupid white lie. After a bit more silence and the sipping of a cup, Itachi prodded on.

"So since it's like this, are you prepared for the break-up? Or do you want to beat him to the punch?"

And now they were on the topic of what to do _when_ it happens?

"I _don't_ want to break-up with him! I want to keep going out with him!"

Seeing Sasuke get so worked up over something was so rare. And knowing it was the same blonde boy he was going out with that made him so flustered all the time proved that they were such a good match for one another. The older Uchiha couldn't help but let a small smile crawl on his face before realizing that his little brother's happiness wouldn't last long unless something was done.

But he also knew it was not his fight, so he couldn't intervene. All he could do was listen to the younger boy's problems.

"So what do you plan to do about it, otouto?" he asked while taking a sip from his drink.

Sasuke looked down for a moment, letting a dark shade of pink color his cheeks and the battle of little Sasukes finally cease before gaining the courage to ask another pride-killing question.

"How do you ask someone to have sex with you?"

There was a very, very long pause after the cup broke on the apartment floor. And with the look on Itachi's face, Sasuke would be laughing his ass off if he wasn't in a dead serious situation. It seemed like forever before the older male straightened himself up and narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

"_You_ are way too young to be asking those sorts of things."

"I'm sixteen."

"Clean this up."

Sasuke knew what he was trying to do. But, hey, he wasn't going to pass on an opportunity to steer away from an awkward conversation.

"You dropped it."

"You're the younger brother. _Too young_ might I add."

"At least I can keep a partner for more than a week!"

A vein popped on the perfect forehead of Itachi's while staring down at his little brother with that superior smug smirk on his face. Not long after, he extended two fingers and sharply poked his younger brother's head.

"Hey!"

"Clean it. _Now_."

"You're not the freakin' boss of me! You clean it!"

* * *

Although the chat with his older brother helped out (in the smallest way possible), it didn't help the behavior between Naruto and Sasuke. The times for going out ceased and every time the raven haired boy tried to talk to his "boyfriend", something came up that would pull them apart. Actually, it was more like an escape for Naruto at every chance possible.

But one afternoon seemed to hurt the worst.

"Can't you just let me in just this once?"

Sasuke was only halfway down the steps in his school when Naruto jumped in front of him ready to ask for something.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee?"

"I am NOT being held responsible for whatever you do to the teacher's lounge. You hear me Dobe?"

"They won't know it's you! I'll just say I picked the lock! They won't know you'll be connected!"

It was true. Aside from Itachi and Naruto's parents and grandparents, no one knew the two of them were dating. To everyone else, they looked like best friends. And Sasuke acted like the type of friend that didn't put up with Naruto's foolishness.

The raven turned his gaze away and tried walking the remainder of the stairway until an arm blocked his way.

"Come on, Teme! Can't you do me this one little favor? Please?"

It didn't take long for what Sasuke wanted to pop into his head. He slowly brought his hand up to his tie and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

'Don't you think," he started as he loosened his tie, "I should get something out of this, too?"

Once the tie was loosened enough, his index finger slowly pulled the first two buttons on his uniform shirt undone. Then he leaned his body against the wall while turning his gaze away.

"Right?...Naruto…."

All the signs were there. He gave his neck as much exposure as possible. His shirt was partially undone. Even the bit of color in his cheeks gave it away. All that was left was for Naruto to move. But even with that much time, and as more time passed on, the mood began to slip away. At that point, Sasuke couldn't even turn his head and ask Naruto why he hadn't done anything yet. The silence and Naruto's stillness was enough of an answer.

"Sasuke…I can't-"

"Yo! Naruto!"

Sasuke didn't need to see who was calling out to the other boy, where they were interrupted once again. There were a few exchanges between Kiba and Naruto before silence. By the time Sasuke turned his head around, he saw that Kiba wasn't there.

Neither was Naruto.

"_Sasuke…I can't."_

_

* * *

_

Itachi looked up from his novel to the source of the slammed door to the apartment. After getting off the couch, he saw his little brother standing in the middle of the hall. If he weren't still wearing his shoes, his foot would surely be cut up by the broken glass still lying on the ground since both were still too stubborn to give in and clean it up.

But the look on Sasuke's face as well as the way his body was sagging said that his day didn't go well. Involving a certain blonde. His book bag was already lying on the ground with some papers leaking out. Sasuke's face was hidden by his long fringes, but to anyone it was obvious that his face showed how hurt and torn he was.

"Sasuke-"

"I knew it would happen! I fucking knew it!"

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked, concern visible in his words.

"He wants nothing to do with me anymore! That's fine! I don't need him! I d-don't…need h-him…"

Sasuke was trying his best not to let the tears leak out. He really didn't want to show how heartbroken he was after all that. He knew it would hurt more than he would prepare for it, but for some reason, he didn't even bother to prepare for the break-up. And sure enough, he was in such a pitiful state, even a non-Uchiha shouldn't look the way he did then.

Itachi only looked at his younger brother, unsure of what to do or even say to his weeping sibling. After a bit of time passed, he walked over to him and tried placing his arms around the younger Uchiha.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted while swatting arms away.

But Itachi didn't listen and on the second attempt, successfully got his arms around him. The two were close, closer than what most people would expect them to be, but touching each other was so very rare aside from punches and poking. But that hug just made Sasuke break down, now fully accepting the horror of the entire situation, and buried his head in his brother's chest. Even if they were soft, Itachi could still hear his little brother's sobs through his shirt as well as the tears seeping through the material.

Now what ran through his mind was just how was he to handle the "Sasuke" that never met Naruto.

* * *

He didn't speak unless extremely necessary. And even then, his sentences were the shortest they could be.

After the break-up, Sasuke had completely shut himself off from the world around him. He would go straight to school then straight home and lock himself in his room for the rest of the night. He would even miss dinner occasionally. He avoided all contact with his older brother the best that he could. The last time his parents called, he even ended up in a shouting fight with his father after telling his mother off.

He acted like the sun had been pulled from his world and he now left in eternal darkness.

And with Naruto…he avoided him much more than he did with Itachi. His seat was changed to the other side of the room from the blonde. He would be late to class and be the first to leave when it was over. He even took on more work and favors from the teachers. All to attempt to avoid Naruto the best he could.

Sasuke realized how pathetic he was acting. But he really thought there was no better way to handle all of it.

But he didn't even bother to think how his ex would handle it.

It was about a week after Sasuke cut himself off from the world. He was sitting in his room with only his desk light on. The whole room was as dark as can be, with Sasuke trying to get the atmosphere to meet his mood. In the middle of reading his history book, he heard a bit of tapping on his window. Normally he would go see what it was, but he didn't feel like letting any other light into his room, even with it already being nighttime. So he sat and waited for the sounds to cease before continuing with his reading.

Unfortunately, the silence didn't last long when there was a loud noise and swear outside his window.

"Fuck!"

Before he had any time to question what was going on, his windows were forced open and out popped the blonde mop, the one the raven was all too familiar with. The look on Naruto's face showed that he had trouble getting up to the raven's floor.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"I haven't talked to you in forever! Help me up!"

"Did you _climb_ all the way up to my room?"

"No. I used my special levitation powers to- _Duh_! What's it _look_ like I did?"

"It's the third floor! What will the neighbors below say with a freakin' ladder in front of their windows?"

"Who said I used a ladder? Help me up!"

Instead of listening to his request, the young Uchiha instead was already out the door and running through the apartment calling for his older brother.

"H-hey! Where do you think you're going, Teme? Help me before I fall!"

"Itachi!"

Sasuke was screaming at the top of his lungs, something he did almost next to never, while running to each door in their apartment in search for the older male.

"Uchiha Itachi! Where the hell are you?"

The boys' living space wasn't that big, so there were only a few doors he would open and search through. Though to his dismay, all were empty. Sasuke stood in front of the last door he opened, the bathroom, heavily breathing with a bit of fear in his eyes. If his brother wasn't there, then that meant he would be left alone with Naruto.

"Hey!"

The raven slowly turned his head to look at Naruto, now next to him and slightly breathing hard. The look on his face said he wasn't amused with the Uchiha's actions, at least not as much as he was before.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" the raven asked in a low voice.

"I should be asking you that."

Scrunching his face into a sneer, Sasuke turned his body to face the blonde completely before speaking.

"Why? Where else do you expect me to be? Out on a date? With you?"

Naruto only stood silently while Sasuke continued.

"If you're so desperate for that, why don't you take Hyuuga Hinata out?"

"What?"

"I heard she's really fond of you. Or what about Sakura since you two have gotten pretty close a little whiles ago?"

As hurt as he felt, Sasuke couldn't help but smile and continue while his voice got louder.

"Or that stupid girl from that priestess family, huh? Or maybe you still have a taste for guys? The other Hyuuga had his pale-ass eyes on you. Or what about that so called 'look alike' of mine! Huh?"

"What are you going on about? What's wrong with you, Teme?"

In a split second, Naruto blocked an incoming punch with one hand. Behind it, the look on the raven's face was even angrier than before.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Don't call out to me as if you're familiar with me! Like you're even close to me anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"As if you really care what's going on! As if the constant distance is not a good enough sign. Fine then! It'll tell you straight up! We're through! Done! You can go and be with any of those other bitches or whatever! I'm done just hanging by a thread in our so-called "relationship"! I-I don't need this! And I espe-ecially don't n-need you! Usuratonkachi!"

Sasuke was so close to the brink of tears, it wouldn't be amusing even to a demon. And all Naruto could do was stand in confusion. Sasuke was so close to crying, something he didn't even do when he was younger, and it was all because of the blonde. For both his happiness, and now, his misery.

Unable to find anything else to do, Naruto reached out and tried to embrace the trembling body in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he screamed once again when another set of arms tried to grab him. "I don't want to be-"

But those arms brought him into another hug. It was a repeat of what his brother had done to him about a week ago. But the raven didn't wasn't to experience something he had with his brother; he wanted to feel something that was from Naruto and Naruto alone. And at the same time, because of their break-up, he didn't want to have anything to do with the blonde anymore.

He struggled the best that he could out of the tan boy's arms, but found himself with his lips locked with the other. It had been so long since he felt those lips on his own. For a split second, he couldn't help but melt into the kiss. That feeling he had missed that past week full of misery and longing. The older male just wanted to wrap his arms around the blonde and tell him how much he loved him for all this time. For wanting more from Naruto than just a mere kiss or a small hug where their bodies would only touch for just seconds.

But it would mean nothing if Naruto didn't feel the same for him.

Sasuke pushed against the other body and tried punching it the best that he could – anything to get away from that person. But the strong grip on his arm and in his hair said that Naruto didn't want to separate. All the struggling between the two soon had their bodies demanding air, where the blonde finally released his death-grip on the raven as they tore away for a deep breath.

Before Sasuke could get a word in, Naruto already pulled Sasuke in closer and took a deep breath before shouting:

"**I lust you!**"

Followed by a long pause of awkwardness and silence.

"N-no! That's wrong!" The blonde shouted while releasing the other boy. "That's not what I wanted to say! Or rather, that's not what I mean! I mean- uh-!"

Sasuke just stood there trying to grasp the situation. It seemed that Naruto was really trying to say something meaningful, but he was failing. As usual.

It was after a long string of drabble before the blonde finally calmed down and spoke again with such an exhausted tone and his head hanging.

"I…I don't know…Listen, Sasuke…"

He took a deep breath before continuing on.

"I obviously have **no idea** what I'm doing most of the time. I don't know what I'm doing _now_. I mean, I just…I like you. I really, i_really_/i like you. A lot! But at the same time, I've wanted you for more than just you being here with me. I want _more_ of you. But I really like you and I don't want to ruin it just because of some stupid urges! But I really don't know what to do because every time I'm around you, I'm just-"

He was suddenly cut off by the soft chuckles coming from the other male which soon erupted into a laughing fit for the raven. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the other boy, rarely seeing him laugh, and now he was holding his stomach from the sudden outburst.

"Uh…Sasuke?"

Naruto reached out to Sasuke, but was met with a fist colliding with face. He stood for a few seconds, trying to grasp the reality that he was just struck by the same guy who was laughing his ass off not too long ago. As if he was really bipolar.

"You don't know…"

Sasuke took a few short breaths before chuckling a bit more and speaking again.

"You don't know…how torn up I've been feeling for so long because of this."

"Sasuke?"

"You've been avoiding me. And for what? Because you say you like me way too much? In what world does that make any sense, Usuratonkachi?"

He couldn't help but lose control of the volume of his voice once again.

"How would you feel if I just suddenly started avoiding you? What if I left you without any warning? Like if I left town and never intended to come back? How would you feel? How do you think I felt when you stopped talking with me?"

In less than a second, Sasuke found himself in another embrace.

"I'm sorry."

But this time, he didn't even try to fight out of it.

Sasuke felt Naruto pull back a bit and found himself staring into those cerulean orbs he was so fond and familiar with.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

He saw Naruto crane his neck a bit to lay a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry."

His head lowered to plant another kiss on his nose.

"I'm sorry."

A kiss right under his eye.

"Sorry."

And one on his cheek.

"Sorry."

The blonde pulled back and looked into those deep coal eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm really sorry."

"Dobe. I'm not a girl."

The comment was completely ignore when Naruto closed the distance and finally kissed the raven on the lips.

Naruto was there. He was with him once again, embracing him, kissing him, and awkwardly telling him how he felt, just like the first time he confessed. And Sasuke could feel something inside of his chest swell up. So much that he thought he would lose his mind. Or even lose control of his body.

So much that the kiss and embrace were no longer enough to satisfy him.

"Um."

The blonde pulled himself back so the two boys were arm's length away from one another, but never letting go of Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto gave a small laugh, his cheeks slightly dusted while he was trying to fight off a blush.

"So….so I guess we made up, huh? Sorry for breaking in through your window. But I guess it's okay now that- WOAH!"

Without a warning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him forward for another kiss. After their lips successfully making contact, the dark-haired boy took advantage that Naruto was still in shock to slip his tongue in the other's mouth. It was still so warm and slick just as he remembered it to be. But it wasn't as much fun for Sasuke without any response from his partner. Though that soon changed when a pale hand traveled south and started unzipping the blonde's pants.

"H-hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Believe it or not, Dobe," he answered while still fiddling with Naruto's pants, "it's next to impossible to have sex with our clothes still on."

"Se- What? We're doing **what**?"

The raven looked up and shot Naruto a heated glare.

"Weren't you the one saying that you wanted me so bad? Don't tell me you're going back on your word now."

"N-no. It's not that. Just-"

A deep growl came from the back of Sasuke's throat.

"Naruto."

Sasuke forced his hand down Naruto's now open pants and took a firm grip on Naruto's manhood, successfully earning a manly "eep" from the blonde.

"You've left me alone for far too long all because of your idiotic logic."

The pale boy narrowed his eyes and let a smirk cross his face when he saw Naruto swallow what little saliva he had in his mouth. He definitely had his attention. Sasuke released his grip by a bit and gave a firm stroke on the other's semi-hard organ while staring into those blue eyes that were beginning to haze over with lust. It was something he definitely caught in the blonde's eyes once before. So he found, at least, some truth in his statement earlier. Sasuke tilted his head to the side by just a bit, not ever breaking eye contact or stopping his hand, and letting that smirk turn from amusement to erotic.

"Don't you think…you should make it up to me somehow….Naruto?"

There was a swear, a push, a thud, and a bite in less than a moment. Sasuke, with both his hands pinned to the wall behind him, couldn't feel the stinging in the back of his head any longer when he felt teeth sink into his neck. His body immediately responded to the pain and pleasure from where he could feel the blonde sucking and nipping at that one spot. When the wet muscle traced over the spots the teeth were sinking into, Sasuke couldn't help but let a part of his moan slip past his lips and let his eyes snap shut in pleasure. After a moment, all he could feel was the hot breaths on the now sensitive spot of his neck and the other's body pressed onto his.

"I really don't know…"

Naruto lifted his head to meet with the black eyes staring at him for him to continue.

"I might lose it…lose control…I really don't know if I want to take you because of my heart or because of my body…"

"Dobe."

Sasuke closed the little distance between the two and placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Whether you love me or "lust" me, at this point I honestly don't care. But either way, you better show me how much you want me."

He leaned in again and barely touched his lips to the other pair before mumbling something else into those lips.

"Because I'm at my limit with you. Both mentally…and physically…"

* * *

Even with his arm over his head, Sasuke knew that his blush was still plainly seen since his skin was so light. He could feel Naruto pull off his boxers, the rest of his clothes already a pile on the floor near the bed, until he was completely naked. Naruto had already been stripped of his clothes, but unlike Sasuke, seemed a bit more comfortable being nude in front of him.

There was a long moment of silence and no movement before Sasuke peeked from behind his arm. He saw the mop of blonde hair, then Naruto himself, just staring at Sasuke. Nowhere in particular. Just letting those cerulean eyes travel all over the pale body, causing it to gain a little more color from the uneasiness.

"What are you doing?" the raven asked in a bit of a huff.

Out of shock, Naruto's eyes met with Sasuke's as he tried to fight off a blush from being caught.

"Heh…sorry. Just admiring the view, I guess."

The pale boy couldn't help but tease him a bit. With a seductive smirk, he pulled his own arm out of his face and let it rest over his head and looked Naruto straight in the eye. An effort to try and arouse the blonde, which successfully worked.

"You better not come by only looking at me, Dobe."

Naruto answered his remark with a tan hand roaming over Sasuke's exposed chest. Not breaking eye contact, he leaned down and captured those lips in front of him with his own while letting his fingers grab hold of one of the raven's dusky nipples. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed as he dug his fingers into the golden hair and wrapped his other arm to the tan boy's back. Letting their tongues dance into the heated kiss, the raven bucked his hips up to grind their erections together, successfully getting a moan from his partner inside of his own mouth. But when he tried it a second time, he felt two hands grab hold of his hips and pinned him down to the bed.

"You…" Sasuke growled. "What do you think you're doing now?"

"You're the one who told me to show how much I want you right now."

The blonde leaned down so his mouth was hovering over the nape of the pale neck.

"So I don't want this to end so quickly."

His lips barely touched the pale skin, but Sasuke knew he could feel the small shudder that ran across the raven's body. The pale hands took a tighter grip of the skin and hair while trying to suppress any noises that threatened to pass through his lips. The nips and small sucks were making Sasuke's body heat up and his erection perk up a bit. But this, like Naruto promised, was only the beginning, thus gaining another shudder from the pale boy.

Naruto, talking note of Sasuke's sensitivity, let his lips slowly travel down the exposed chest and onto a nipple already erect from earlier teasing. His tongue extended and gave the little nub a tentative lick making Sasuke arch his back of the bed in a bow. Gaining such a reaction, Naruto attached his lips, giving it the same attention as the neck from earlier, harsh sucks and pulling the lump of flesh with his teeth making the raven react more than he did earlier. Unhappy with just leaning back and doing nothing, Sasuke reached down between their heated bodies and grabbed their members with one hand and began pumping them slowly.

Naruto pulled back letting out a groan while Sasuke let a smirk across his face in amusement. Aware of what his boyfriend was doing, the blonde lowered his head so his forehead met with the other boy's and looked into those coal-colored eyes clouded with desire. His face grew closer, having their foreheads and noses touch while his voice came out so husky that Sasuke could practically see his desire dripping off his words.

"Lube."

"Hn. There's some lotion in the top drawer of that nightstand."

Acting immediately, Naruto stretched himself across the bed and pulled open a drawer and aimlessly search for the said lubricant. Since Sasuke had already lost grip on his partner's erection, he set his sights on the tan stomach in front of him, so exposed without Naruto's knowledge. The raven raised his head and had his tongue travel from the top of the blonde's abdomen to his navel and let the pink appendage dip into the small hole. Naruto was unprepared for such an action and let out another "manly" sound through his lips. He glared down at his dark-haired boyfriend only to get in response a smirk with that same evil but seductive tongue between those lips.

Not letting such a thing slide, Naruto leaned back so he was straddling Sasuke as he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. Deeming them lubed up enough, he leaned back down and caught those pair of lips once again as he let his hand travel further down their bodies. So caught up in the moment, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the tan body one more as he let his tongue side in and out of that hot cavern Naruto would dub as his mouth. All seemed to be going like a dream until something he wasn't expecting snapped him back to reality.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke shouted, feeling something slightly cool between his lower cheeks.

"Uh, preparing you?" came the sarcastic reply.

"And what makes you think _I'll_ be the one taking it from behind?"

"Because."

"Because _why_?"

There was a long pause before Sasuke's head sank back into the pillow behind him, feeling the intruding finger inside of him.

"Because I already started."

Sasuke shot him a glare, tuned up to "death" while trying his hardest to bite back noises and the heavy blush making its way onto his cheeks. He was obviously failing at all three tasks.

"Dobe!"

"You know you're cute when you're mad," came the reply as Naruto kissed the raven's sweaty forehead.

It wasn't so much the fact that it hurt; it was only slightly uncomfortable. It was the _principle_ of the matter. Having a finger shoved inside of him without any warning or any time to prepare for it mentally, not to mention he would be bottom the first time they sleep with one another. If it wasn't for the fact that he was already pretty aroused from earlier actions and Naruto's ministration finally helping the raven relax, he would have smacked the blonde into next week.

A second finger was added, and Sasuke couldn't help but grip the blonde's shoulders for the slight pain. He could feel Naruto's fingers slow down every time the raven winced or let a small groan slip through his lips. A third finger was added, and Naruto was already kissing Sasuke's mouth, letting his tongue slip in as a means to distract the older boy. Finally deeming him loose enough, Naruto slowly pulled his fingers out while trailing kisses all over the raven's face.

Sasuke opened his eyes when those lips moved away from his own and saw Naruto with cheeks colored and his eyes half-massed and clouded over while he was staring right back. One of the tan arms was right by the raven's head and the other was somewhere between his legs. At that point, his pride didn't seem to matter anymore as both his heart and body were screaming for more. The raven gave a sigh and sank his head back into the pillow with his eyes shut as his own sign of approval.

Even if he couldn't see it, he knew everything that was going on. He heard the deep breath Naruto took. The hard member rubbing against his own entrance. The blonde shifting his weight as he added more pressure and the penetration of his entrance. Sasuke's body arched off the bed a bit feeling himself opening up, like he was about to be ripped in two. One hand shot out to grab one of the blonde's shoulders; the other gripped the sheets below him. Every inch he felt Naruto sink in further, he took in a sharp breath and tried his hardest to suppress his groans of pain. Finally, what seemed like ages, when he felt Naruto's hips fully pressed on his bare bottom, he knew that Naruto was all the way in. That he was filled. That they were finally together and they were connected. He took in several breaths, trying to settle down and get used to the feeling of not just being filled physically, but mentally as well.

"You okay?"

The raven gave a weak nod and let his lower body squirm around to try and adjust. When he felt that he was ready, he opened his mouth and gave out a very hoarse command.

"M-move."

Naruto immediately responded, slowly pulling out until he was about halfway out before slowly pushing back in. Only seeing Sasuke jump a little, the blonde repeated his actions but by pulling out a little further and pushing back in with a bit more force. The unusual feeling inside of the raven caused him to squirm after each small thrust, and even releasing Naruto's shoulders and gripping the sheets with one hand and covering his face with the other.

The actual thought of anal sex wasn't anything to be too excited about- at least not at first. And when first experiencing being the "bottom", it still didn't seem like something to just agree to do right away. But the person inside of Sasuke was Naruto, someone he grew so close to and so open to when it came to anything that bothered or concerned the raven. Naruto was someone who wanted him, not just for looks or the title his family had, but for who he was himself, something almost everyone else Sasuke had ever met in his life had overlooked when it came to the dark-haired boy. And now, he was holding him, filling him, completing all the things he was missing in his life like excitement, happiness, i_love_/i.

And that was the turn-on.

He was so lost in the thought and feeling of it all. He had completely missed when his own arms wrapped around the blonde's neck or when his legs pulled the blonde body closer with each thrust. Naruto's face was only inches in front of his and he could feel the other's hands on each side of his head sinking into the bed.

Aside from the bed creaking and the few grunts from the blonde's mouth, the room was eerily quiet. Especially for a couple having sex. Sasuke was always the quiet one, which didn't seem that surprising to him while he was in this position. But Naruto would always be the loud one whenever they were doing something, yet he barely made a sound. Whenever he was seriously concentrating on something that was right in front of him, those were the rare moments that the tan boy never spoke. And there he was, focusing all of his energy in the raven in front of him, trying to make it the best sex he would have yet.

That feeling inside of Sasuke's chest started swelling again and even took control of his body. His pale arms tightened and pulled the blonde's head forward, claiming those lips in a heated kiss while those tan hips continued moving further and further in, his pace gradually speeding up. When the need for oxygen started burning at his lungs, Sasuke pulled away, slowly removing his tongue from the other mouth with a string of saliva trailing the separation.

While looking into those cerulean orbs in front of him, he could see they weren't just one feeling swimming around. Of course, there was lust due to the moment they were in, but there was definitely something else in his eyes. There was certain type of desire, something he knew he saw in the blonde's eyes before and even in his own when looking at his reflection and thinking about his boyfriend. And again, that feeling was swelling, this time grabbing onto his throat and mouth and making him talk with his mouth so surprisingly dry from nervousness, lust, and overall excitement.

"I love you."

When those words left his lips, Naruto's hips came into him with such a force that they struck something deep inside of Sasuke that made his vision go completely white. Whatever Naruto just hit, sent electricity throughout his entire body and caused his voice to go to a volume he didn't even know was possible. When his vision began to clear, he looked through teary eyes and looked up at Naruto, who stopped all his movements and was just staring at his lover below him.

"Wha…" his voice came out in a whisper. "…what did you say?"

The raven turned his head away, feeling the intensity of those eyes on him and in such an exposed state which made his face change to an even darker color. But he didn't want to take back those words; he knew they were absolutely true and there was no lie in them. So he turned his head back and looked at the other boy straight in the eyes, and made sure his voice was strong and clear for him to understand.

"I said: I love you."

There was a moment that Sasuke thought he did something wrong. And feeling Naruto's member pull out of him almost reassured him of that assumption. But when he felt his body lifted, pushed against the wall and something penetrating him once more, he quickly pushed those feelings aside.

"Sasuke."

The said boy felt his legs spread wide as the other body slipped its way in between them and gave a hard thrust into Sasuke's entrance, successfully hitting that spot again and causing the raven to scream out in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Naruto again, trying to bury his face into the golden hair and muffle his cries. But as the blonde's thrusts began moving out of rhythm, pushing himself further and further with more force than the last time, Sasuke's screams would only get louder.

"Na-Naru-to! Nar-uto!"

The sudden urge to call out the blonde's name overtook his body. And each time he did so, he was rewarded with another shot of pleasure coursing though his veins. The raven's eyes were closed, but he felt Naruto's head rise and take his lips, feeling Naruto's teeth biting on his bottom lip, sucking it every chance he got. And no matter how hard he tried to wrap his legs around the tan boy's body, those strong arms only pushed his legs out wider and he could feel Naruto's hard member push even further than the last time it went in. The blonde's teeth eventually let go and Sasuke felt the other's tongue slip through his mouth while he was screaming his name, so all the raven's shouts and moans went into his lover's mouth.

"S-Sasuke…"

Naruto pulled his lips away by just enough so he was mumbling his words against the other boy's lips.

"Sasuke….I'm coming…"

And that statement made the raven aware of his own orgasm approaching. He felt the coil winding in his belly getting tighter and tighter as Naruto lost control of his movements. His only reaction to this feeling was to get a better grip on the blonde pounding into him, as if he was about to fall off the edge and Naruto was his only means of survival. All he could do was make incoherent sounds that were attempts to yell the tan boy's name while lowering his head until it made contact with the other's forehead.

"Comi- Ah! Naru- I'm...Ah! I'm coming!"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto's cerulean ones looking straight back into his. Already feeling like everything else connected with Naruto, making eye contact made Sasuke reach his limits. The white-hot coil broke and Sasuke could feel his orgasm ripping through his entire body, making him lose his vision and all control of his voice. Even with the raven already beginning to come off his high, he could still fell Naruto pounding away trying to release his own. Still not having any consciousness over his own actions, Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into the blonde's ear with his already sore throat.

"I love you."

He felt Naruto's grip on his legs tighten for that split second as he felt something hot running inside his entrance. Already coming off of his own high, he felt himself coming again while the blonde was riding the last of his ripping orgasm, giving half-hearted thrust before feeling himself go limp and sink down. Sasuke, completely spent as well, slid down the wall and rested his body against it with the extra weight of his worn out lover lying on top of him. His pale arms were still hooked around the blonde's neck and those tan hands were still holding onto the raven's thighs. But even with such an uncomfortable position, Sasuke couldn't help but feel himself so contempt with all of it. He just wanted that feeling to last forever.

After ages of not moving, Sasuke unwrapped his arms around Naruto and lifted the blonde's head so they were looking at each other properly, even with blush still settling on their cheeks and their eyes giving away how tired each of them were.

"Hey," Sasuke managed to whisper.

"…huh?"

"Get…" a heavier blush crept on the pale boy's face. "Get off of me already."

The blonde, eyes still half-massed, gave a weak nod before pulling the raven into a small hug and burying his head into the nape of Sasuke's neck.

"Hmm…just give me a minute…"

Sasuke, not liking the answer, started pulling on the blonde's hair while the redness on his cheeks deepened.

"Usuratonkachi! I meant p-pull it out! Now!"

Finally complying with his commands, Naruto raised his body and slowly pulled his member out. Although they just finished and the tan boy's manhood was already limp, Sasuke could feel every inch of Naruto pulling himself out.

"Hey Sasuke, you're getting hard again, aren't you?"

As if the blush on Sasuke's face wasn't red enough, the color deepened some more after the blonde's question.

"Shut it, Dobe."

Feeling exhaustion taking over his body, Sasuke turned where his back was facing the blonde and let his eyes close for a quick rest. That rest, however, didn't last long feeling kisses over his shoulder.

"Naruto!" he growled while spinning around and glaring at the said blonde.

"But I can't help it! You were getting hard again, weren't you?"

"I'm not doing it again with you! I'm tired now!"

Not liking his response, Naruto crawled over Sasuke and pointed to his active body part.

"But look! It's already sticking up! See? Mine, too!"

"It's late and I'm tired! Just forget about it!"

"No!"

"Dobe!"

"But I just can't stop loving you!"

Sasuke's mouth opened, but closed without a single word coming out. Apparently, there was nothing to be said about that statement, but the raven secretly wished for a better one. That same word but for describing his feeling rather than his actions.

"Oh! I forgot!"

When Sasuke set his sights back on his boyfriend, he felt Naruto kissing him once again, but this one being closed lips and full of passion. When the blonde pulled away, a grin stretched itself across his face and a small blush made its way to the tan cheeks.

"I just wanted to say: I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt as if those words would make his chest burst. They were something he wanted to hear from the blonde in so long and yet something he wasn't prepared on hearing. So after Naruto said them, Sasuke had already pulled Naruto into another kiss, filled with more passion than the last one, with the need for not only connecting their lips but the rest of their bodies as well.

When the pale boy finally felt their lips separated, he noticed that he was on his back and looking up at the blonde and his grinning face, which he couldn't help but smirk at.

"Hn."

He rose one of his hands and cupped one of Naruto's cheeks before speaking again.

"I _lust_ you, too."

"Huh?"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a bit before continuing.

"So now we said both those L-words to each other, right? Just so the two of us are on the same page."

Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the statement as well. Sasuke closed his eyes as he saw Naruto approaching in for another kiss. After kissing and pulling away, Naruto started playing with Sasuke's hair a bit with one of his fingers.

"Hey, Teme?"

"Hm?"

"So…do you want to do it again?"

"Wha- Dobe! I just said-!"

"But this time!"

Naruto successfully cut Sasuke off when he put his face only inches in front of the other. That large grin suggested something cheerful and seductive that the pale boy couldn't help but stop in midsentence.

"But this time, I can be bottom."

Before the battle had even started, Sasuke had already lost. Without much effort, the raven flipped the other boy so their positions were switched and he was straddling Naruto instead. But there were a lack of complaints when those lips began showering that tan body with kisses and love bites. And Sasuke couldn't help but feel that happiness take him over once more.

* * *

Lust and love.

It doesn't really matter if you give them both to the person you truly desire.

Right?

END.

* * *

*The title is translated to "Body or Heart/Mind", though I'm not entirely sure if I made the proper title. lol

**So? Did you enjoy it? This is my first NaruSasu lemon, so I know the style is going to be off and there are a few bugs here and there. Personally, I find Sasuke's personality a bit weak in this story, so he doesn't seem so in-character to me. I just hope I can fix that flaw later. I also think the Lemon section was not as intense as other ones I wrote before. Possibly because of the new roles. But I actually think it's been a while since I wrote a good lemon what with my busy schedule and all. I hope I can fix that later.**

**Anyway, this little one-shot was written for Feiuccia's contest, a NaruSasuNaru artist who lives in Italy. She had her contest announced on deviantART and I gladly accepted it. The prize is nothing like money or cash-like prizes or along those lines, but the best fanfiction will be made as a doujinshi and put on her website and deviantART as well. I don't think this would be my best work, but I would love to see my story drawn out for others to see (since I can't do that myself. lol) I just hope I wrote it around her level so it can match her style, hence why this story was a NaruSasu piece.**

**And please understand my vision of SasuNaruSasu since I know _someone_ is going to say something: SasuNaru is where there is SasuSeme (Seme!Sasuke)and NarUke (Uke!Naruto) in the relationship. NaruSasu is the other way around where there is NaruSeme (Seme!Naruto) and SasUke (Uke!Sasuke). SasuNaruSasu is liking both positions, but favoring Sasuke as the seme. NaruSasuNaru likes both but prefers Naruto on top. I absolutely HATE it when people get those confused and I find stories mixed up when the summary is opposite of its content. This story is NARUSASU!**

**Way off topic, now coming back to it. If you're probably wondering when _Hunt_ and The Uke Club will be updated and have not seen my deviantART page, then I will update those stories as soon as I finish entering a couple of contest and finish one last project. I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Until then, enjoy your summer! Happy NaruSasu-ing!**

**-State Kunoichi**


End file.
